08 Lutego 2013
79px 05:00 Bali - Jestem kucharzem!, odc. 8 (I'm the cook!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Opowiedz nam coś Milu - Zakochani z dwóch wysp, odc. 31 (Les amoureux des deux iles) kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - Kawa czy herbata 6:02, 6:08, 6:32, 6:37, 7:02, 7:05, 7:32,7:37 Wiadomości 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 Pogoda 6:05, 6:34, 7:03, 7:34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Domisie - Niedobra kanapka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta ludzi. odc. 7 Rzeki. Przyjazne i wrogie (Human Planet. 7 Rivers Friend Or Foe?) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Plebania - odc. 1426; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5770 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5770); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Magazyn Rolniczy; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 11. Nieproszeni goście (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2578; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Klan - odc. 2398 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2012 - Marcin Sitek; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5771 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5771); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2579; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 N jak Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 26 - Dar Skarbnika; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:03 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Szwecji; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Droga do Rio - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:15 Spokojnie, to tylko ekonomia! - Z oszczędnościami do banku, odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Ewa Kasprzyk, Zdzisław Wardejn, Dariusz Siatkowski, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Nie stracić najważniejszego (When Innocence Is Lost) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Bethany Rooney; wyk.:Keri Russell, Jill Clayburgh, Roberta Maxwell; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Mistrzowie horroru - Powrót do domu (Masters of Horror, Homecoming); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2005); reż.: Joe Dante; wyk.:Jon Tenney, Thea Gill, Wanda Cannon, Terry David Mulligan, Robert Picardo; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:10 Włócznia przeznaczenia - odc. 1 (Lance de la destinee, La ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Belgia (2007); reż.:Dennis Berry; wyk.:Helene Seuzaret, Max von Thun, Jacques Weber, Jacques Parrin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Wybuchowa para (Knight and Day); komedia kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:James Mangold; wyk.:Tom Cruise, Cameron Diaz, Peter Sarsgaard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:20 Zakończenie dnia 79px 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 32 - Kradzież; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 139; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 9/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Luksemburg - Belgia (86) Niemcy Karola Wielkiego; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Bitwa na głosy - (9); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 875 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Świat bez tajemnic - Psy w pracy (Blue - Collar Dogs. Canine Medical Dogs); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:RINO ROMANO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 148 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 16 "Out of the Chute"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Dr House - s. VII, odc. 149 (House M. D. , s. 7, ep. 17 "Fall from Grace"); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2010); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/72; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 876 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 71 "24 godziny" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 72 "Wszystko i każdy ma swoją cenę" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino na maksa - Superpies (Top Dog) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Peter Savard Moore, Francesco Quinn, Carmine Caridi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. X, odc. 9/23 (Crime Scene Investigation X, ep. 1009); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Ekstradycja II - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Ekstradycja II - odc. 6/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 O dwóch takich, co nic nie ukradli; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Witold Dębicki, Grzegorz Warchoł, Krzysztof Zaleski, Anna Samusionek, Sławomir Orzechowski, Marzena Trybała; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 21/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 209); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:26 Pogoda 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 07:57 Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 08:56 Pogoda 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:18 Pogoda 10:20 Poranek TVP Info 10:26 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier 21:22 Pogoda 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9 23:33 Chiny: Odrodzenie imperium - film dokumentalny (USA,2010); STEREO, 16:9 00:40 Infoexpress 00:50 Forum 01:30 Pogoda 01:35 Telekurier 01:55 Serwis info 02:02 Info Dziennik 02:39 Pogoda 02:42 Sportowy wieczór 02:53 Infoexpress 03:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:25 Listy do PRL-u 03:30 Polska według Kreta - magazyn turystyczny 03:54 60 lat razem: Barbara Włodarczyk (8) 04:00 Chiny: Odrodzenie imperium - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 04:56 Sportowy wieczór 05:06 Pogoda 05:10 Listy gończe: Życie za życie (28) 05:35 Raport z Polski - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9 05:50 Zakończenie programu 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 The Looney Tunes Show (2) 08:00 Pinky i Mózg 3 (56) 08:30 Jaskiniowcy (2) 09:00 Czarodziejki 4 (79) 10:00 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 4 (79) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Poszukiwany, poszukiwana (389) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (112) 12:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie 3 (31) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 6 (172) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1641) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (232) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (94) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (352) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1642) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (331) 20:00 Zebra z klasą - film familijny (USA,2005); STEREO, 16:9 22:15 D-War: Wojna smoków- film fantasy (Korea Południowa,2007); STEREO, 16:9 00:00 Mechanik - thriller (Hiszpania,2004); STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Zagadkowa noc - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9 03:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9 05:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Prędzej się pozabijamy, niż dzieci wychowamy! - talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 06:20 Mango; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Detektywi (869) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (Polska); STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn poranny; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 11:05 Na Wspólnej (1708) - serial obyczajowy (Polska,2013); STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Sąd rodzinny (95) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (Polska); STEREO, 16:9 12:40 Detektywi: Nie pomożesz mi (902) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (Polska); STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Ostry dyżur 12 (22-ost.) - serial obyczajowy (USA); STEREO, 16:9 14:15 Ukryta prawda 2 (96) - serial paradokumentalny (Polska,2012); STEREO, 16:9 15:20 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Oszukać przeznaczenie (769)- serial fabularno-dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 16:05 Rozmowy w toku: Jak imprezuje ćpunka z gimnazjum? - talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (569) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (Polska,2011); STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Ukryta prawda 2 (97) - serial paradokumentalny (Polska,2012); STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Fakty - program informacyjny; STEREO CENTRE CUR, 16:9 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 19:40 Pogoda - program informacyjny; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 20:00 Superkino: Batman: Początek - film sensacyjny (USA,2005); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 23:00 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny (USA,Izrael,1985); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 01:15 Californication 3 (10) - serial komediowy (USA); STEREO, 16;9 01:50 Wszystkie wcielenia Tary (10) - serial komediowy (USA); STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Arkana magii (830) - program rozrywkowy; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 03:55 Rozmowy w toku: Jak imprezuje ćpunka z gimnazjum? - talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Zakończenie programu 05:10 Łebski Harry (3) - serial animowany; STEREO 05:30 Triumf miłości (68) - telenowela; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (15) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (7) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (5) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (6) 11:30 Łebski Harry (2) 12:00 Osaczona (171) 13:00 TV Market 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (8) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (16) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (7) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (8) 19:00 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy (5) 20:05 Robin Hood: książę złodziei - film przygodowy (USA,1991); STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Spadkobiercy (20) - program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Żądze i pokusy - film erotyczny (USA,2010); STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (11) 02:20 Steven Seagal: Na straży prawa (12) 02:50 Gość "Wydarzeń" 03:00 To był dzień 03:50 To był dzień na świecie 04:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9 05:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Dyżur (37) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 No problem! (1) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Pixie i Dixie (25) 07:05 Pixie i Dixie (26) 07:10 Pixie i Dixie (27) 07:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (41) 08:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (18) 09:30 Robin Hood (2) 10:30 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Złodziej nad złodziejami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2010) 11:40 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (5) - serial przyrodniczy (USA) 12:45 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 13:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (23) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 14:30 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (42) 15:30 Timon i Pumba (54) 16:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (39) 16:30 Robin Hood (3) 17:30 Łowcy skarbów 3 (19) 18:30 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (28) 18:35 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (29) 18:40 Junior TV: Pixie i Dixie (30) 19:00 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (55) 19:30 Junior TV: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (1) 20:00 Terror na pokładzie - thriller (USA,2005) 22:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 22:30 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Czarna śmierć - horror (Wielka Brytania,2008) 01:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (9) - serial dokumentalny 01:25 Zobacz to! 05:10 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 10: Restaurant La Gare (13/15) - program kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9 05:40 We dwoje (6) - program rozrywkowy; STEREO 07:00 Męski typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz (9-ost) - talk-show; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Brzydula (139) - serial komediowy (Polska,2009); STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Brzydula (140) - serial komediowy (Polska,2009); STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Sąd rodzinny: To moje życie (178) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (Polska,2011); STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Mała alkoholiczka (261) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny; STEREO 10:30 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (22/23) 11:30 Mango; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 Dr House (20/22) - serial obyczajowy (USA); STEREO, 16:9 14:05 Sąd rodzinny: Fotowstyd (179) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Randka w ciemno (262) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny; STEREO 16:00 Ostry dyżur (19/48) - serial obyczajowy (USA); STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Brzydula (141) - serial komediowy (Polska,2009); STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Brzydula (142) - serial komediowy (Polska,2009); STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (23-ost.) 19:00 Dr House (21/22) - serial obyczajowy (USA); STEREO, 16:9 20:00 Jack Frost - film familijny (USA,1998);DOLBY SURROUND 22:10 Kino oldskul: Dzień Szakala - thriller (Wielka Brytania,Francja,1973); DOLBY SURROUND 01:05 Premiera: Czego pragną kobiety - komedia (USA,2000); DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9 03:40 Arkana magii - program rozrywkowy; STEREO CENTRE CUT, 16:9 05:45 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Ja, ona i Eva (112) 07:00 Przedszkolaki 07:30 Przedszkolaki 08:00 Pippi (22) 08:30 Ja ci pokażę (11) 08:40 Ja ci pokażę (12) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (13) 09:30 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (17) 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (15) 10:25 Pippi (23) 11:00 Pszczółka Maja (52) 11:30 Łowcy smoków (14) 12:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (18) 12:30 Ja ci pokażę (13) 12:40 Ja ci pokażę (14) 13:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (16) 13:25 Pippi (24) 14:00 Pszczółka Maja (53) 14:30 Łowcy smoków (15) 15:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (19) 15:30 Pan Andersen opowiada (17) 16:00 Ja ci pokażę (15) 16:10 Ja ci pokażę (16) 16:30 Łowcy smoków (16) 17:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (20) 17:25 Pippi (25) 18:00 Ja ci pokażę (1) 18:10 Ja ci pokażę (2) 18:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (20) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 19:30 Medicopter (68) 20:25 Ktoś tu zwariował! (15) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Od zera do zera (6) - program rozrywkowy 21:35 Miłość w wielkim mieście - komedia (USA,2002) 23:20 Gramy po polsku (25) - program muzyczny 00:20 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Różowa Pantera (5) 06:15 Inspektor Gadżet (5) 06:45 Łebski Harry (5) 07:15 Dekoratornia 07:45 Dekoratornia 08:15 Zakazane uczucie (141) 09:15 Zakazane uczucie (142) 10:10 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? - wersja amerykańska (24) - teleturniej 11:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (29) 12:10 Ukryte piękno (5) - reality show 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Dekoratornia 17:30 Dekoratornia 18:00 M.A.S.K. (47) 18:30 Dennis rozrabiaka (22) 19:00 Zakazane uczucie (143) 20:00 Zakazane uczucie (144) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (15) 21:50 Młody mistrz - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1980) 00:05 Odnaleziona - thriller (USA,2005) 01:55 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 02:25 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 Różowa Pantera 03:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:10 Zakończenie programu 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Włochy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Holandia - Włochy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Magazyn Liga 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Trans World Sport 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar CEV - mecz półfinałowy: Omiczka Omsk Region - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Puchar CEV - mecz półfinałowy: Omiczka Omsk Region - Bank BPS Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Magazyn alpejski 13:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Magazyn freestyle 14:30 Magazyn snowboardowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - VIVE Targi Kielce 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz: MMTS Kwidzyn - VIVE Targi Kielce 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Argentyna 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Zenit Kazań - Dynamo Moskwa 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Zenit Kazań - Dynamo Moskwa 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Unendo Yamamay Busto Arsizio - Azerrail Baku 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń - mecz 2. rundy fazy play-off: Unendo Yamamay Busto Arsizio - Azerrail Baku 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: Czechowskie Niedźwiedzie - HSV Hamburg 01:15 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 ESKA Games - magazyn komputerowy 13:30 Hity Non Stop 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Hity na czasie 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Multipremier 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Dance Chart 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Polska noc 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:30 Blisko ludzi 07:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:45 Rozmowy w toku 08:40 Awantura o wesele (10/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 09:40 Na granicy prawa (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:40 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (5/13) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 11:10 Świat bez fikcji: Zagubieni synowie Chin (5/10) 11:40 Kartoteka (5/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Rozmowy w toku 14:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (2/9) - magazyn 14:30 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie (10-ost.) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:45 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Cała prawda o jedzeniu (1/8) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 16:45 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Na noże - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina) 19:00 Ostra pobudka z Kim 2 (5/13) - reality show (Kanada,2009) 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Awantura o wesele (10/13) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2012) 21:10 Tancerki nocy (3/10) - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Express 22:05 Pogoda 22:10 Kuba Wojewódzki 7 (13-ost.) - reality show 23:10 Kryminalni: Pokuta (2) 00:10 Czerwona dzielnica (1/12) - serial dokumentalny 00:40 Miłosny biznes (6/20) - serial dokumentalny (Australia,2011) 01:40 W trasie 2: Trasa: Słupsk - Koszalin (9/13) 02:10 W ostatniej chwili (4/11) - serial dokumentalny 02:40 Magia przeznaczenia 04:35 W trasie 3 - program krajoznawczy 05:00 Magia przeznaczenia 05:55 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Disco Polo Live 10:58 Tylko disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Masters Music Box 18:05 Hity wszech czasów 18:28 Poczekalnia DPL 19:00 Lista przebojów DPL 20:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:09 Disco Star (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:48 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 08:15 Latawce - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 09:25 Prawo Archimedesa - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 11:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: 13. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '75: Premiery - koncert 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Mądrej głowie: Jak z prawy 12:50 Fric-Frac - komedia (Francja,1939) 14:45 Prawo Archimedesa - film obyczajowy (Polska,1977) 16:10 Archipelagi Schulza - reportaż 16:35 Poezja łączy ludzi. Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Pantera" Rainer Maria Rilke 16:40 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Popart (4) 17:00 Latawce - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 18:10 Big Bang - komedia (Polska,1986) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Kino jest sztuką: Skowyt - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 21:55 Tygodnik kulturalny 22:55 Mad Men 2 (6) 23:55 Koncerty w radiowej Czwórce: Komety - koncert 00:45 Informacje kulturalne 01:05 Kino nocne: XXY - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Argentyna,Hiszpania,2007) 02:45 Tygodnik kulturalny 03:40 Martwa natura - dramat obyczajowy (Hongkong,Chiny,2006) 05:35 Informacje kulturalne 05:45 Zakończenie programu 07:25 Był taki dzień - 8 lutego 07:35 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 8.02.1989 08:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Cypryjski smak (93) 08:45 Miejsce z historią: Węgrów - duma Krasińskich 09:05 Czas honoru 2: Niemiecka ruletka (23) 10:05 Złote przeboje - koncert 11:05 Wartość gór - reportaż 11:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Borodino 2012 12:00 Cała prawda o...: Tony Blair - Former British Prime Minister (6/10) 13:00 Spór o historię: Niemiecka polityka historyczna 13:45 Przełomowe dni (1) - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Przełomowe dni (2) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej: Retroreklama (3) 15:30 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia nadwornego artysty prezydenta Uzbekistanu 16:05 Świetlisty dom - film dokumentalny (Polska,1990) 17:00 Czas honoru 2: Przerwana depesza (24) 17:55 Cafe Historia: Tradycja Wielkiego Postu 18:20 Kalendarium historyczne: Z archiwum IPN: Łupaszka 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 8.02.1989 19:45 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - serial dokumentalny 20:50 Nieznana Białoruś: Białoruś pod niemiecką okupacją. Nadzieja na zmiany (1) 21:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Śmierć marszałka 23:00 Listy gończe: Tunel śmierci (25) 23:35 Modelki: Ona i on (10) 00:10 Religie i Kościoły w Polsce: Kościół polskokatolicki. Prawdą, pracą, walką 00:55 Ostatni Cygan w Oświęcimiu - film dokumentalny (Polska,1994) 02:00 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2012) 03:00 Nasz reportaż: Różowy balonik - reportaż (Polska,2008) 03:40 Zakończenie programu 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 47; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Cerkiew Św. Ducha; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Sherlock Mordziaczek odc.4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 KFPP Opole - '84 - Martyna Jakubowicz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 751 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Afryka (167); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 949; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. J. Słowackiego cz. I; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Narodzona po raz drugi; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda-Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Opole 2010 na bis - Serialowy przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 620* Ostatni pocałunek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Hala odlotów - Kryzys czasem nacjonalistów? (odc. 19); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Afryka (167); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 "Tańcz mnie po miłości kres..." - 39. Studencki Festiwal Piosenki (koncert piosenek Leonarda Cohena); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Ex Libris - 115; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 751 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pochłaniacz Dźwięków, odc. 39 (Noddy And The Sound Sucker); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 508 - Ręka chirurga; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia (168); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Wieża - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Agnieszka Trzos; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Gonera, Agata Stawarz, Mariusz Zaniewski, Zosia Bartoszewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartłomiej Topa, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Opole 2010 na bis - Serialowy przebój lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 112 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Mordziaki - Sherlock Mordziaczek odc.4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i Pochłaniacz Dźwięków, odc. 39 (Noddy And The Sound Sucker); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 508 - Ręka chirurga; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Norwegia (168); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 751; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Uwaga - Premiera! - Wieża; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Agnieszka Trzos; wyk.:Agnieszka Warchulska, Robert Gonera, Agata Stawarz, Mariusz Zaniewski, Zosia Bartoszewicz, Rafał Maćkowiak, Bartłomiej Topa, Anna Dymna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16